A new life
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of how I die and get transported to the Gumball universe as my OC, Blast. Follow me on my adventures as my wolf character Note: this has nothing to do with Blast's origin story.


**Hey guys, welcome to my latest story. If you read the description, you know what this story is about. Let's start.**

_**-Las Vegas- **_

I awoke this morning. Getting out of bed, I got dressed, did my business, and headed off to school. I would've said bye to my parents, but they were probably still asleep so I didn't even bother. Heading out to the driveway, I got into my car and drove off to school.

_**-School- **_

Ah High school. The sociological hell where where you're dreams grow but then come to die. I would say the name of my school, but who gives a crap, right?

"Thank god this is my last year" I said as I headed into the building. Even though I really REALLY hated school (who doesn't), I still came everyday because I was a good student and I wanted to get it out of the way.

_[Hours later, after school] _

Today... wasn't any different. Sat alone, worked alone, and got my ass kicked. Nothing new. The only injury that I actually have is a cut on the side of my lip.

"I can't wait to get home" I said to myself in a tired and bored tone as I got in the car. I started the engine and proceeded to drive home. After several minutes of driving, I came to a stop at a red light. Once it turned green, I was free to go. However, I did not expect what would happen next. Just as I was about to make it across the street, one of the drivers on the left direction sped ahead, crashing into me.

I screamed in pain. It felt as if I had been hit by a wall of bricks... ten times. The next thing I knew, blood was coming out of my wounds and filling my lungs. Most of my bones had been broken and blood was also coming out of the side of my mouth. My vision was getting blurry. The energy from my body was draining. I passed out as everything went dark. I knew this was it. My life had flashed before my eyes as I drew my _final _breath...

_**-Somewhere unknown- **_

"Hey..." I heard a voice. "Hey... open your eyes" it said again. it sounded deep and big.

I opened my eyes. When I awoke I saw that I was... in space?

"What the hell?" I questioned with a confused look.

"Hello, young one" the voice said to me. I looked around to see who said that, but all their was in front of me was a giant blue ball of energy.

"You talking to me?" I asked it.

"Yes" it replied.

"So... are you... god?" I asked.

"Depends. Do you want me to be?" it asked back.

"Not really" I replied.

"Then no, I'm not god" it said. Well, at least now I know where you go after you die. I looked at my body to see it was see through.

"Wait, so I'm going to spend the rest of eternity here?!" I asked with a concerned look.

"Not exactly. This is neither heaven nor hell, nor even purgatory. This is the realm that people go to for a second chance, a better life if you will" the ball of light told me.

"Awesome! So where do I go to now?" I asked

"You tell me. You decide where you wish to go from here" it told me. I thought for a moment of where I wanted to go. It was then that it hit me; I knew where I wanted to go. "Have you decided?" the light asked me.

"Yes... I have" I told it.

"Hmm. Very well then" it said. At this moment, my spiritual body began to glow. I glowed brighter and brighter until... I had vanished.

_**-The new world- **_

The light dissipated. I felt as if I was on one knee and stood up. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Did it work?" I asked myself as I checked out my surroundings. I noticed that I was at a park. Luckily, there was no one around. I then noticed a nearby lake. I walk towards it and looked at myself. "No way!" I said, shocked to see my new appearance.

I was wearing black sleeveless jacket. Underneath it was a red shirt with a paw print on it. I was wearing black pants with silver chains on both sides, and on my wrists were black wristbands. And instead of skin, I had gray fur with black tufts of hair on my cheeks, along with black hair on the top of my head. As for what I was, I could tell by the tail that I was most definitely a wolf.

"Incredible. I'm actually him" I said to myself. There was no doubt who I was now. I was Blast Hellstorm, one of my OCs. Which meant that it _did _work. I was in the universe of _The Amazing World of Gumball_. "Kickass!" I shouted with my fists in the air, my tail wagging. Ok, the tail wagging is going to take some getting used to. Question is, where should I go?

I looked at the position of the sun and I could tell it was early in the morning. I exited the park and began walking the streets of Elmore. I looked around saw that it was a lot bigger in person than it was on the show.

"So if I'm in this world, then that means I can do dangerous stuff and still survive" I said to myself. "Wait. If I'm Blast, then that means I'm 13 again. Damn it! I didn't like being 13 the first time. Guess that also means I have to go back to middle school" I said.

"You're darn right you do" a voice said as I felt a hand placed on my left shoulder. I turned to see it was that donut cop. "Son, step into the car and I'll drive you to school" he told me. I rolled my eyes and got into the shotgun of the police car.

_**-Elmore Jr. High- **_

"Go inside. I don't want to catch you playing hookie again" the cop told me as I got out of the car. He then drove off.

"Jackass" I said under my breath. I then turned to face the building. "Alright, here goes nothing" I said, entering the school.

"Wow, even the school is bigger in person" I said. I turned to the left to see the office of Principal Brown. "Might as well get myself enrolled" I said, entering the office. "Hello?" I asked, making sure it was Ok to come in.

"Yes, come in" he told me. I walked in and shut the door behind me. "How may I help you?" he asked me as I took a seat in front of him.

"Uh... I came to enroll" I told him.

"Name?" he asked.

"Blast Hellstorm" I said to him. He signed my name and we began to talk as he signed stuff.

"You'll be in Miss. Simian's class" he told me after all the paperwork.

"Of course..." I said under his breath, rolling my eyes. I took the pass and headed to my new class.

_**-Miss. Simian's class- **_

I walked into Simian's class, knocking on the door, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you want?" Miss. Simian asked me bitterly. I grunted under my breath. To be honest, Simian was one of my least favorite characters on the show.

"I'm a new student here" I said, giving here the pass.

"Alright, take that empty seat in the front" she told me. I did as I was asked and sat in the empty seat.

"Hey man, what's up?" I heard a voice say to me. I turned my head to the right to see a certain blue cat. He was wearing a tan colored sweater and black colored pants. Holy shit, it's Gumball! Finally, a character that I actually like!

"Oh, hey" I said to him

"You new in town?" he asked me.

"You could say that" I told him

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name's Gumball. Gumball Watterson" he greeted me with his hand extended. Ok, play it cool, just pretend like you've never heard of him before.

"Uh, Blast. Blast Hellstorm" I shook his hand.

"Cool, we should totally hangout sometime" he said. I smirked a little. Me? hanging out with Gumball? Ok, so far this new life is getting pretty good.

_**-After class- **_

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Gumball as we walked down the hall.

"Well, first we should eat lunch" he said.

"Good point" I said.

_**-The Cafeteria- **_

Gumball and got lunch. Today's lunch was a burger and fries with a soda. We sat together at the same table.

"So Gumball, want to hangout after school?" I asked.

"Sure, we can hangout at my place. You can even meet my family if you want" he offered.

"Sure, I guess" I said, then stuffed my face full of the burger, swallowing it whole. It was actually pretty good. Most people would say cafeteria food tastes like crap, and they'd be right, but that burger actually tasted pretty good.

It was at that moment that we heard the ground shaking. Ok, only two characters I know can do that when they walk, either Hector or...

"Oh, hey Tina!" Gumball greeted the T-rex. Aw crap...

"Hand over your lunch, Watterson" she told him in a demanding voice.

"But... I haven't eaten" Gumball said, his ears lowered.

"I said, hand it over" she said again. I couldn't stand for this, I had to do something.

"Hey! He doesn't have to give you anything you over sized iguana!" I yelled at her. She growled under her breath.

"You talking to me?" she said angrily.

"Yeah, and I suggest you leave us alone before things get real ugly" I told her, standing up to her.

"And what are you going to do about it, _pup" _she said, putting emphasis on the word pup. My fists tightened. However, I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Let's make wager" I said. "We arm wrestle. If I win, you leave us alone. If you win, you get to eat me... literally" I said. She smirked.

"Hmph. This'll almost be _too _easy" she said in a cocky tone of voice. She clearly underestimates me.

"Dude, are you crazy?!" Gumball asked with widened eyes.

"Relax bro, I know what I'm doing" I told him. Tina bent down so our arms were at the same level. We grabbed each other's hands and it was on.

Under normal circumstances I would totally be crushed by a T-rex, but since I made Blast a tough fighter, I probably stood a chance.

This had been going on for several minutes and I was starting to get bored.

"Ok, it's time I ended this" I said. I put more strength into my arm. Everyone was in shock as I bent Tina's arm to the side. Her arm touched the table, signalling her defeat "I won. You know what that means" I said with a smirk. Tina grunted and left in a huff.

"Wow, thanks dude" Gumball said.

"No problem. I'm always loyal to my friends. Even though I haven't made any here yet" I said with a smile.

"Well, consider me as your first friend at this school" Gumball told me.

"Thanks, man" I said.

_**-The Watterson house- **_

It was evening and Gumball and I had hung out after school. We went to the skate park, ate some pizza, and now we where heading to his house.

"My family is pretty nice. We're a little crazy at times, but nice" he told me.

"You can say that again" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh... nothing" I said, pretending like I didn't say anything. We entered the house.

"Hey everyone, I'm home, and I brought a friend" Gumball said as we came in the house.

"Hi Gumball, who's you're friend?" his mother Nicole asked.

"This is Blast" he introduced me.

"Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet you, Blast" she said.

"Likewise" I said, shaking her hand. To be honest, I actually liked Nicole as a character. She's sweet, yet deadly at the same time. One of the reasons I put her in some of my stories.

"And on the couch is my dad" Gumball pointed to the fat sleeping rabbit on the couch. Richard? Richard I could go either way, I'm neutral when it comes to him as a character.

Next came a smaller female bunny. Anias, she has her moments where I like her, but she can be an annoying little smartass half of the time.

"You're sister?" I asked. Gumball silently nodded.

"I also have a pet fish. His name is Darwin" he said. I look on the coffee table to see Darwin floating in his fish bowl.

"_Ha! An alternate Gumball universe where Darwin never grew legs!" _I said in my head, finding it funny.

"I also have another sister, she's my twin" Gumball told me.

"Twin?" I said with a confused look.

"Yeah, I think you'll like her. Lexy, dear, could you come down here for a minute?!" Nicole shouted upstairs.

"Ok mom" a female voice said. Suddenly, a female cat came downstairs and stood next to Nicole. "What's up?" she asked her mother.

"Lexy, this is Blast. Blast, this is my oldest daughter, Lexy" Nicole introduced us to each other.

No way. It couldn't be... could it? This cat. This cat was pink. Not only that, but she was wearing a black shirt and a short blue skirt. No doubt who this girl was. It was Lexy Watterson, an OC created by one of my friends.

I stared at her. Sure she was hot and everything, but that wasn't the reason. I was staring at her because I was shocked to actually see her here.

"Yo, Blast, snap out of it" Gumball snapped his fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my trance. "Oh, sorry, it's nice to meet you Lexy" I said, shaking her hand.

"So what do you want do first, Blast?" Gumball asked me.

"Uh... Smash Bros. Brawl?" I suggested.

"Alright. Lexy, you wanna join us?" Gumball asked Lexy.

"Ok" she said.

Gumball then turned on the Wii and the three of us began playing the game. Gumball was Mario, I was Sonic, and Lexy was Princess Zelda and we playing survival mode with three lives each.

"Blast, you can stay for dinner if you'd like" Nicole said from the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks" I said while still playing.

At this point we had been playing for awhile and we were down to one life each. The smash ball then appeared. After many attempts, I was the one who broke the smash ball. I used it immediately and went Super Sonic. Since the twins had taken a ton of damage, I took the opportunity to take them out.

"_Game. The winner is: Sonic!" _The announcer on the game said.

"Yes!" I shouted in victory.

"Good game, dude" Gumball said.

"Way to go, Blast" Lexy said, smiling. I smiled as well.

"Kids, time for dinner!" Nicole shouted.

_**-Dinnertime- **_

The time had come for us to eat dinner. Got to say, I was pretty impressed. We were having tacos for dinner.

"So, Blast, tell us about yourself. Where did you come from?" Nicole asked me. My eyes widened.

"Uh... I just moved from a town not to from here" I told her, then ate my last taco. I'm one of those people who eats a lot even though I'm skinny. Though with Blast it makes sense because he's a wolf and wolves tend to eat a lot as well.

"Hey mom, is it Ok if Blast spends the night?" Gumball asked his mom.

"If it's Ok with his parents" she told him.

FUCK!

"Oh, I'll check" I said, pulling out my phone (which I'm surprised came with me) and sent a text message to myself. I got it back two minutes later. "My mom said it's Ok" I told them.

"Cool, but where are you going to sleep?" Gumball asked.

"The couch" I said.

"Seriously?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can sleep anywhere" I told him.

_**-That night- **_

I was laying on the couch, my hand under my head.

"_Hm. This has been a good day of my new life... so far. But, knowing this world, things will be a lot more... weird."_ I thought to myself in my head. "_Oh well, might as well prepare, right_?" I thought, and then fell asleep.

**Well, not bad for the first chapter if I do say so myself. I know the part where I died felt kind of rushed, but I really wanted to go to the Gumball universe. But anyway, that's the end of this chapter.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
